Ally Comrade Friend Lover?
by justmellarkingabout
Summary: Johanna Mason then. Johanna Mason now. Her growing affections for Finnick Odair. Her broken soul trying to recover. Johanna x Finnick. (Ratings subject to vary.) Mockingjay Spoilers. Post Mockingjay, and Pre- The Hunger Games.


_Before._

I'd never really thought much of Finnick Odair growing up. I was only 11 years old when he won his games, so at the age of 17- which I am today, it's no surprise I can hardly remember it. I remember that he was the youngest of all the victors, and that he was good. Very good. Mainly because he could swim, and most of the districts don't even learn how to swim in the first place. I certainly do not know how to swim, and I don't have any inclination to learn anytime soon, but all this is beside the point.

My point is that I refuse to become like Finnick Odair. He behaves like a lap-dog for the Capitol. It disgusts me. I'm not the capitols sweetheart… Not that I would be anyway… It seems I've got a reputation for being a vicious killer, (I've no idea how that happened) but I wouldn't want to be. I've heard the rumours about these capitol sweethearts. Rumours which are most likely to be true.

For one, Finnick Odair is a prostitute; plain and simple, and as I watch him now swanning about the room like he owns the place, going from one woman to another, well, it's incriminating really. This was the final stop on my victory tour. My Capitol victory party- with special guest President Snow, who would congratulate me on being a cold-blooded murderer, before sending me back to my family, who were equally cold and distant towards me. I stood at the side of the room, alone marvelling at the beauty of the event. I may dislike the Capitol, but it was impossible not to appreciate this.

The unusual nature of my district- I use the word unusual in the sense that we don't win too often… or at all if I'm honest. There's me… and Blight…. He's here somewhere, they all are, but that's it from 7. All the others are dead. The literal nature of my district has been mirrored into this magnificent hall. They've turned it into a forest. The walls are lined with rough bark, reaching up to the high arched ceiling which is covered in leaves. The carpet underfoot, is moss. The spongy kind we get at home, which coats everything and makes the ground sound hollow when you jump on it. The lights seem to float in mid-air above all our heads, however there are people- avoxes as I have come to know them as- holding flaming torches around the room. There are some perks to having more money than sense; this must be one of them.

I'm hiding from my team and people in general- just for a moment, in a darkened corner of the hall. Allowing my head to stop spinning, and separate fantasy from reality just for a moment. I close my eyes, and stop all sound from entering my head…. I slowly open them again, my lashes heavy with the ridiculous amount of mascara they've applied. (At least I believe that's what it's called?) "Good Evening." Says a voice as smooth as silk, opposite me. My eyes fly open. Finnick Odair. In the flesh.

"I'm pretty sure it's morning right now."

"It's only morning when you wake up, and you my new friend, have just started dreaming."

"Oh dear god, I've entered into a nightmare where I'm stuck talking to you." I stand up, getting a layer of my dress caught on the table- it snags. It seems I'm trapped after all.

"Oh please don't rush off, I managed to free some of my precious time to come over here." He says, he seems to be fighting a smile at my remark, but I'm not sure if the tone in his voice is serious or just mocking. I'd like him a whole lot better if it were the latter. In any case, his tone is soothing, and I feel myself compelled to stay- at least for a little while longer.

"I'm caught on the table, so unfortunately I'm trapped here." I reply. I take him in, giving him the once over. He's too perfect. I'm suspicious of the perfect. I noticed this when we met back in district 4 on the tour; eyes to enrapturing, cheekbones too chiseled, body too... too... well bloody perfect. We're not total strangers after all, but we're hardly friends either. Acquaintance would be more correct.

"Well that's a shame. Want me to take a look?" He says, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." I make the slightest wag of my head.

"Your call chief" He shrugs. "Sugar cube?" He gets out a bag of sugar cubes from his pocket.

"I thought those were for tea and horses… I know you're an animal Finnick, but I've always seen you more of a pig than a horse." I snort- it's intended as a joke, however I'm told most of the time my delivery needs to be worked on a bit more for things to become funny.

"Funny, I thought cows ate them too, that's why I offered." So the kitty has claws. He catches my eye, and there's a distinct twinkle in it. A smirk playing at the corners of both our lips. That's when I know I like this guy after all. Maybe he isn't as bad as I first thought. This guy will be my ally.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for making it through the first chapter. I'm just getting into it, so these first ones will be short and then grown in length. The chapters are going to alternate between before _the event_ and after_ the event_. (By _the event_, I hope you understand what I mean.)

If you could review, that would be awesome! Even if it's just a word, stick it in the review box for me. (Good or Bad, I need to know.)

Cheers!


End file.
